


Orbit Crossed

by tarot_card_based_hell



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card_based_hell/pseuds/tarot_card_based_hell
Summary: This is it. I spent way too long on this, and by way too long, I mean I waited until the last minute to do this. Kazi's Birthday (February 10th) for the first kiss ask from @olivenight17 on Tumblr. CANON NAMES, CANON NAMES!!!!! I hope y'all enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Orbit Crossed

The early July, late afternoon heat pushed the hundred or so Sunfire elves forward like a motivating breeze. The sun filtered through gaps in the leaves of the forest while they walked and rode along on large animals and wagons, which gave them enough energy to keep moving. In any normal occasion, this many Sunfire elves would indicate something military or an evacuation. However this group didn’t carry any fighting spirit, at least not toward their destination, and not for the next week. The laughing party of cultural and linguistic students and professors, poets, musicians, and all together joyful elves moved forward slowly to a destination that would be entertaining for the next seven days. 

Near the middle of the party, where the wagons were pulled along with carts of gifts for their hosts, instruments, and games, Kazi held on tight while the group began to slow to a stop. There didn’t seem to be anything different about this section of the forest, but a trained mage's eye could tell there was a marker here that announced the party had arrived. Kazi, only noticed it because they had seen a drawing in a dusty old book at the Lux Aurea University library, and one of the mages near the front had pointed at it to show his son. 

The high mage stepped forward and knocked on the tree with the glimmering rune carved into the bark. Instead of a knocking wood sound, the tree rang like a bell, where the illusion of the Silvergrove began to dissolve around them. Kazi had read about this nearly a hundred times, in a hundred books, in a hundred languages. Yet, nothing prepared them for the absolute beauty of Moonshadow magic. 

Magic in Lux Aurea would shine, heat, or just straight up burn. The Silvergrove had a shimmer that was nothing like the intense beaming of the Sun. Everything appeared softer, slower, and far more gentle than back at home. Somehow, despite the sun being it’s hottest and most persistent at this hour, the Silvergrove still gave a cool breeze like it was the late hours of the night. 

The welcome into the celebration was exactly how Kazi had expected it to be. Full of excited elves, energetic dancing, at least twelve people playing some form of instrument while the Sunfire elves were invited into the square to be accepted with a warm embrace. In seven days, a solar eclipse would take over the sky. For an entire week, Kazi had the opportunity to experience the perfect mixture of Sunfire and Moonshadow cultures. With any amount of small effort, this week could be the best of their life. 

Janai stepped up to a stage-like structure with a regal looking Moonshadow that Kazi didn’t recognize, but upon looking around the crowd of legs, it was clear that the two leaders were standing on the stone edge of a pool. They announced that at sunset tonight, there would be the first of many musical gatherings. Kazi jumped with excitement while the group began to help setting up. 

As soon as the sun set, the Moonshadows began to come alive. If Kazi thought the Silvergrove was excited when the group arrived, there was another energy once the sun had set. And the moon wasn’t even visible yet. 

Music began to start up and of course, mostly Moonshadows began to dance. A few Sunfires that were present at the last solar eclipse in Lux Aurea began to dance, but Kazi stood off to the side. They lightly bounced on their feet, trying to find a beat or a pattern in the moves, or just somewhere to join. Every time they saw an opening, they gave it a second thought and the opening was gone. 

Far off to the side of the dancing group, a table of Moonshadows gathered with drinks in hand. Skor had been relatively silent, watching the dancers while his friends chatted with short words and quick observations. 

“Skor, you've been quiet.” Callisto singled him out.

Thankfully, Skor didn’t have to speak up. Ram was already adding to the conversation, rising to his friend's defense. “That’s not unusual.” He said. 

Skor didn’t comment, his eyes were still pretending to scan the crowd, but he knew he would be caught soon. It seemed to be Runaan that caught on first. “What are you seeing?” 

Skor regarded the lead assassin, with a brief nod in a far direction. “Sunfire. Two o'clock.” He finally spoke. The group all looked at once, which the troop of assassin’s knew was a dead giveaway, but the ability for something, or in this case, someone taking Skor's real interest was practically unheard of. 

They all saw the individual at the same time. There wasn’t anything that stood out about them. They seemed to be just as awkward as everyone else that wasn’t used to the Moonshadow dances. But a quick glance at Skor made it clear what exactly he had meant. 

He wasn’t looking at them anymore. His expression turned grumpy and Andromeda took the hint as soon as she noticed Skor's face turning red. “You want to go talk to them?” Skor tried to ignore her, but it was obvious that he was struggling to muster the courage to go talk to the awkward Sunfire. 

“How about you just ask them for a dance?” Ram suggested. Without another word, or many words at all, Skor got up and made his way to the individual. 

They didn’t seem to notice him walking up, but then again, he would probably be bad at his job if they did. Regardless, he decided to announce his presence before he got close to assure he wouldn’t startle them. “You want to dance?” He asked. 

Kazi still jumped a little. They took a quick glance over the Moonshadow before they answered. “Well, um… yes, I just… I don’t really know how.” 

He offered his hand anyway. “You don’t have to know to try. And you don’t have to be good at it to have fun.” Kazi looked at his outstretched hand with a wavering courage. They could look like a complete idiot in the middle of the crowd. Kazi flicked their gaze upward to his face to be met with a kind smile. Instead of trying to think through their decision, they just took his hand. 

Skor lead them into the crowd and stopped right in front of them. The crowd hushed as the music started up again. Kazi shuffled next to him and awkwardly held his hands while the Moonshadow pulled them into some easy dance steps. A small panic made Kazi step on their own foot and trip over them self, but the kind elf helped them up and the two kept dancing. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t really know what I’m doing.” 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t a performance.” He said. Skor might not be saying much, but his quick and precise words were the simplest and best message Kazi could ask for. Nobody would be judging them. This wasn’t something they would be evaluated on or observed closely for. Between them and the Moonshadow man in front of them, this is just fun. 

The music swelled and the steps became wider. Skor noticed the struggle of his dance partner. They continued to stumble and trip over their own feet. “Not so rigid. Move more like your pulling a boat over water.” The Sunfire listened and acted. Now there was just enough resistance that their movements moves along with Skor's but not so resistant that it looked like the two were fighting. “Good job.” 

He hadn’t expected the Sunfire to get a handle on such a Moonshadow dance so quickly, but the world was full of surprises. Another surprise came when he began to see that they were mouthing along with the lyrics to the song that the musicians performed through the square. This song was Silvergrove tradition. How did a Sunfire know it? 

“Where did you learn to sing that?” 

Kazi seemed to forget that they were mouthing along with the song. “Oh- I… I’m a student of language and culture at the Lux Aurea University. I find a lot of old books full of songs from all over the world. Some if my favorites are from the Silvergrove.” They explained. “I’m Kazi, by the way.” 

Kazi stuck out their hand, frantically trying to seem normal. “Skor” he responded with a kind handshake. “Is this your first time in the Silvergrove?” 

“Um.. well- yes. But I’ve been to other Moonshadow territories before. You know, people still have need of translators…. What do you do?” 

Skor barely thought of his response before saying it. “I’m an assassin.” As soon as the words left him, he almost regretted it. Kazi peered up at him with wide eyes. 

He almost started to apologize, but Kazi spoke up once more. “Really? That’s amazing. From what I’ve read, Moonshadows have a lot of philosophies about the weight of life in the light of justice. I’m guessing there is also a lot of the illusionists philosophy of showing only what you want other’s to see like how th-” 

Skor was not prepared for how detailed the Sunfire's ramblings got. They went into details that he never even had a way to explain until he heard them begin to recite what they had read. “-sorry, I should stop before I loose my head.” 

“I’m impressed that you know so much. Do you want to know more?” Kazi glanced to him with slight confusion. “You know a lot, but there’s only so many things you can learn from a book. Maybe I could teach you a few more dances before the next gathering.” 

There was a brief moment before Kazi interpreted what he just offered. A beat of silence before they responded. “You would really do that for me?” 

“I mean, the eclipse is for Moonshadows and Sunfires to learn more about each other. I could show you around some of the places Silvergrove has.” He offered. 

Kazi gave a shy smile in return. “I would love that.” The party was beginning to pack up and Kazi didn’t really know how to say goodbye. “I-I uh… suppose I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” 

“Uh… yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Skor and Kazi bid farewell, awkwardly stepping away and going their separate ways. 

His walk home was just as monotonous as it usually was, which was obviously suspicious. Something even slightly different was bound to happen. However, a quick glance at his surroundings made it clear that he was being followed. Three trees to his left were too silent. There would be birds, lumirats or something making noise, but those three were completely silent. “You’ve been seen.” He called out, pointing to the trees one by one. “Andromeda, Ram, Callisto. And…” he turned around, attempting to find the leader, but came up empty. It was faint, but Skor could feel it, he spun around and found him standing directly behind him. “And Runaan.” 

“You should be more aware. You would have been dead.” Runaan chastised. Skor gave a swift nod of understanding. The others dropped from their trees, already pressing Skor for details. 

“What’s their name?” 

“Kazi.” 

“What do they do?”

“They’re a student.” 

“Will you see them again?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do they have pretty eyes?” 

Skor gave nothing but a cold glare to Callisto before continuing on. The group didn’t dare follow him up the stairs to his house. The squad all just stood together at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to say something. Skor didn’t want to speak much more about Kazi, but he did know that the assassins were just excited to hear something was making him happy. 

“They surprised me.” He said. “They knew the Machnamh song.” The door shut behind him, leaving the group in the silence of his secluded street. 

For a minute, they all stood looking between each other, trying to figure out exactly what that meant. But Runaan was once again the first to catch on to the experience his subordinate was having. Skor liked them more than he expected. He was going to try to make a move on the Sunfire.

-X-

Kazi made their way back to the house that had offered the school group a place to stay. They were a cute couple that had a house, far too big for only two people to be living in. Maeve was obviously some kind of soldier, but she enjoyed the very dainty and fragile things in life. Her spouse was an artist that zoomed around in their wheelchair like a happy child on a playground. They also couldn’t hear well, but the group of language and culture students all knew Silvergrove sign language and it wasn’t a problem. 

However somehow, the group of Sunfire students were still awake and waiting for Kazi to get back. As soon as they closed the door, three classmates all sat expectantly waiting for Kazi to explain. “Um…. Was professor Sasone waiting for me?” 

Samhain gave a chuckle. “No, but I’m sure she’ll want to know too.” He got up and guided Kazi to a seat, moving surprisingly well for a blind elf in a place he’s probably only been in for an hour at most. “So, who was the nice Moonshadow?” 

Suddenly everything made sense. They had all seen, or heard the gossip, but Kazi began to stammer through some excuse. 

“Honey, baby. You don’t have to justify yourself. In fact, we're all really impressed that you were brave enough to dance at all.” Diti smiled, laying her hand on Kazi's shoulder in a comforting manner. “Now, what’s their name?” 

Kazi took a breath, remembering that their classmates were just as excited to be here as they were. Even if Mephis just sat by, quietly with a cup of strange tea, waiting to hear what happened. “His name is Skor.” 

-X- 

Every Sunfire was up right at dawn, as usual. However, it was strange to remember that they were all in a place that didn’t wake up with the sun. Basically, Silvergrove looked surreal in the light of the rising sun, full of Sunfire elves.

The assassin troop was up early and training through a few sparring matches. Skor attempted to focus on Ram, who seemed to be enjoying the half distracted phase that his opponent was in. It was beginning to get on Skor's nerves. In fact everything was ticking him off. Andromeda being late and taking too long to braid her hair, Callisto winking at the group of people that followed him around like crazed fanatics, the way Runaan was calling orders to the trainees. 

There was always a brief moment where Skor failed to keep his attention on the fight and he would leave an opening. For the fifteenth time in the last forty minutes, Ram swept Skor's legs out from under him and held a knife to his neck. “This isn’t even fun anymore. What’s bothering you?” 

Skor didn’t feel the need to answer, instead he just accepted the defeat and left to go get some water. Runaan dismissed the young trainee he was working with and joined Skor. Normally, Runaan could be trusted to be just as uninterested in talking as Skor was, but suddenly, everything was an open forum.

“You seem angry.” Runaan noted. Skor was about to walk away but his leader stopped him from moving. There was a moment of quiet while the entire group of training assassins crowded on the corner to Ethari who had brought cookies. But as usual, Runaan's intuition for his subordinates came through. “You’re struggling with yourself, aren’t you? It’s the Sunfire.” 

Was it? Skor didn’t want to make an assumption. He literally only spent about half an hour with them, making small talk while they danced. But it was the only thing that made sense. The one person that he actually feels a connection with is just going to go back home to Lux Aurea and he would never see them again. “I won’t have the time I need.” He said. 

Runaan understood, as he looked to his own husband. He knew that he was a mess when it came to courting Ethari, but Runaan had the time to make mistakes and trip over his own feet. Skor had a week to get some kind of moment with Kazi. But, then a gain, a week could be enough to at least make it possible to open a long distance companionship. There were ways to stay in contact and attempt to visit someone from far away. “You have a week to enjoy while they are here. Let yourself open up to them and give them the time to enjoy this as well. If the week goes well, you two can stay in contact and work out if you want to keep visiting each other.” 

Skor mulled it over. He realized that Runaan was really trying to help instead of just pressuring for information. “You really think that will work?” 

“You would have to ask them. That is just my best guess.” Runaan said before leaving to speak with his husband. Skor did realize that the only way to truly appreciate the time he did have was to give it his best attempt. If it couldn’t go anywhere in a week, then it won’t go anywhere at all. 

-X-

Kazi had been walking around the Silvergrove all day with their nose buried in a strange book. However interesting it was to read about ancient wars and alliances from all across Xadia, Kazi's mind was everywhere but the pages. 

They had answered just about every question they could about Skor for their classmates. The group was so interested in hearing about how Kazi was the only one to be brave enough to actually talk at length with a Moonshadow. However, they believed it best to leave out the more emotional aspects of the experience. 

Skor was thoughtful and kind with his words and actions. There wasn’t much fight to be the one talking, and there wasn’t any awkward silence that they felt had to be filled with anything. Sure, things were awkward here and there, but Kazi expected that, just with how giddy they felt leaving the gathering. 

The rest of the night, Kazi spent reading up on more Moonshadow traditions and rituals. If they really wanted Skor to know they were interested, Kazi knew that maybe, they should speak his language. Or rather, adopt the Moonshadow way of doing things. As far as they could read, a typical “courting ritual” was basically an investigation of trying to figure out if someone is really courting you, or just extremely friendly. 

Kazi realized they could start in their own way. Typically, one person would come up with any reason to interact with the other, even if it was barely believable. But it couldn’t be completely unclearly motivated. This might include asking way more questions than necessary, going to the other's place of work very often, or in Kazi's case, asking Skor to teach them more dances for the eclipse festival. Then, Kazi would just have to wait and see if he reciprocated with his own reasons to see them, or a few gifts, as most of the chapters suggested. But they would have to wait and see how the real experience compared to mere scribbles in an old book. 

The world caught up to them again when the group of voices that Kazi recognized stopped them in their tracks. Really, Kazi only recognized one voice, and the short, static way of speaking. Well, it was now or never. “Skor!” They called after the squad, catching up to them. 

They all gave each other knowing glances, the girl even pushing Skor forward with a smirk. “Good afternoon, Kazi.” He said, ignoring the peanut gallery behind him. 

“Technically, it’s exactly noon. When the early sun passes the flame to the late sun and the elves hold the most power. Basically, every Sunfire here has a lot of energy right now because of how the sun affects us. I talked about that for too long, anyway, are you busy?” They rambled, but thankfully, caught themself before they drowned the conversation. 

“I just finished training for the day.” He answered. “I have a while before I’m needed again for the party tonight.” 

“Great, because if your offer still stands, I would love to take it. I want to avoid standing on the sidelines all night, waiting for someone to rescue me.” The entire squad gave each other amused looks like a bunch of elflings witnessing the biggest gossip for the next month. 

Skor had almost stopped functioning all together. “I… um.. sure. I know a place I could teach you, too. If you don’t want to be out in the open.” He offered his hand to them with a smile. He could definitely feel the intense observation of his squad behind him, but at this point, it was best to ignore them. 

Kazi hadn’t seen this part of the Silvergrove yet, but as the secluded, yet charming past gave way into a grove of flat ground. Even in this hour, the light filtering through the trees was absolutely enchanting. They could only imagine what this place would look like in the light of the moon. 

“Tonight, they’re probably going to do only one of the high paced dances. They don’t want to tire everyone out, so you probably won’t have to worry too much until the night before the eclipse. Knowing the coordinator and violinist, you can rest a little easier tonight.” 

“Who's the coordinator and violinist?” They asked. 

“Ram, one of the assassins in my squad, is planning the first three nights, and the violinist is my squad leader's husband, Ethari.” He explained, offering his hand once more. “Do you know the Cloch Chèim song?” 

Kazi thought for a minute while they translated the words in their head. “Step stones? Yes I know that one.” 

“Good, just follow my lead, and you’ll be ready for tonight.” He guided. 

Through four more dances than, Kazi expected to learn in one day, and plenty of fooling while they tripped over each other once or twice or a hundred times, eventually the sun was setting and the start of music could be faintly heard over the canopy of rising moonlight. 

The two opposite elves found their way back to the party, just in time to catch the first song, that Kazi definitely knew the dance to. “Are you ready, Kazi?” Skor asked, with a warm smile. A swift nod later brought the two up to the floor, arm in arm. The music began, and it was off into the night for the two of them. 

By the end of the night, it was clear exactly how many people gave odd looks to the duo of opposite elves, but this was a solar eclipse after all. The sun and moon were meant to meet for the week. Skor decided to walk Kazi back to their place, worrying that they might be too tired because of how much energy they used just practicing together, then dancing for another few hours. 

Kazi insisted that they were fine, but if there was any reason to hold onto Skor for even another few minutes, they were going to take it. The two came up to the house. Skor knew that Maeve and her spouse lived here, but it had been a while since he saw Maeve at the training area. It was always better to not ask questions. “Well, this is me, I guess.” Kazi noted. 

“That it is.” He said. “I’ll be training early tomorrow morning back in the practice field, if you want to stop by.” The air got suddenly quiet, as Skor realized that he’s not exactly being discreet about wanting to court them. On one hand, they were a Sunfire and might not understand exactly how Moonshadow rituals worked, but on the other hand, he knew they were a student of language and culture, and they might know more about the origin, history and expectations of it all. They did come up with a valid excuse for seeing him today that could be interpreted as merely friendly as most Moonshadow rituals go. For now, assume they know what they’re doing as much as him. 

“I might stop by. I believe there are still twelve more group dances that I have yet to learn, if you’re alright with teaching me more.” Kazi said. 

Skor didn’t exactly know how to respond right away. After stammering over his own thoughts for a brief eternity, he managed to cough up a response. “Uh- I- yes. I'd love to keep teaching you.” 

At the moment, Kazi was just happy they weren’t the one tripping over every word. “Well, then I’ll see you tomorrow, Skor.” 

“Right. Until tomorrow, Kazi.” He said. Skor considered giving them a hug, but that might be too awkward, but instead he decided to just walk away. While Kazi retired back into the home for the night. 

What Skor hoped would be a silent walk home while he slowed his excited, speeding, heartbeat, quickly became intruded as soon as he was spatially aware enough to realize he was being followed again. “Moon above, I hope that’s Andromeda.” 

“Guess again.” Runaan said from behind, causing him to jump. “I’ve been following you since Maeve's place, I’m a little appalled you hadn’t noticed until now. I had to make it easy for you.” 

Skor didn’t know what Runaan wanted from him. Normally, such an intrusion was expected from either just Ram and Callisto, or the entire squad at once. If Runaan came alone, then it was probably a bigger deal than just the usual invasiveness of Skor's current romantic life. “What are you doing here? Alone, no less.” 

“I ordered the rest of the squad to leave you alone. I figured you might appreciate a night off from hearing Callisto ask inappropriate questions.” He said. “And I want to make sure you’re doing alright. You didn’t seem too happy until the Sunfire showed up.” 

The younger assassin kept walking down the secluded street with his leader. The silence was usually something Skor desperately sought after, but right now, he just needed to confide in Runaan.

“I really like them. More than I thought I would.” He started. “Today, they told me they can speak over eighteen languages and know eleven different forms of sign language. They also showed me what Sunfire elves can do under the strongest position of the sun and demonstrated how they do it. They were eager to listen, speak, learn and teach. I don’t know if I’ll ever find someone else like them. But I’m never going to see them again after this week. I have six more days to hope they like me enough to stay in contact.” 

Aside from the fact that Runaan had never heard Skor say so many words at once, it was an understandable frustration. “Skor, I can’t tell you exactly what will work. You and Kazi will have to work that out for yourselves. All I can say, is do your best and walk away if it just isn’t enough. There is just as much honor in choosing when to be persistent, as there is in choosing when to let go.” 

Runaan was already gone before Skor had the chance to retort. Tomorrow was another day. And maybe Skor would be just a little closer to getting exactly what he needed. 

-X- 

The next morning, Kazi had managed to find the training area with little confusion. And by little, they mean getting lost three times and only finding this place at around noon. But it was definitely worth it when they saw the exact moment that Skor noticed they were there. Even though it was directly followed by a young girl, half his size slamming him into the ground and spinning a blade into position at his face. 

“I finally beat you.” She grinned, quickly being shoved off of him. 

“A cheap victory.” He grumbled. 

“Just using your distraction to my advantage. If you find yourself in a fair fight, your in the wrong fight.” She chuckled. 

“Rayla! You’re up against Andromeda next.” Runaan called out, making the young elf girl roll her eyes while she did as he said. 

Kazi found their way to Skor as he sat down on the ground. “Who was that?” 

“Runaan’s daughter. She’s a piece of work, but not usually my problem. Callisto got sick yesterday and couldn’t make it.” He explained. “Anyway, how are you?” 

Kazi didn’t want to tell him that they barely got any sleep, because they had found some authentic mythology books in Maeve’s home library, but they figured it wouldn’t be that big a deal. “I’m having fun. I take it you’re probably tired.” 

“After going a few rounds with the floor, I’m pretty beat, but I did get you a present.” He said, pulling a small item, wrapped in a red cloth out of his bag and handing it to them. 

They opened it right away, finding a little pastry with small, leafy patterns imprinted into the sides. “Oh? What is this?” 

“It’s a moonberry surprise. It’s probably Silvergrove's most authentic food you'll ever find.” He explained. 

“What’s in it?” 

“Well, it’s a surprise.” He said. “Unless you’re allergic to moonberries, you should be fine.” 

Kazi laughed along with him and took a bite out of the pastry. It was surprisingly fruity, yet not nearly as sweet as they thought. “Its got a lot of stuff in it. All of them great.” 

Kazi and Skor both escaped into their grove once again. They spoke for far too long, but were back in time to dance with everyone else. It was amazing that Skor taught them all of the dances, and they could dance with literally anyone, yet they never walked away from him. Eventually Kazi got tired, and they began to fall asleep. Skor decided to carry them home this time and get them inside safely before retiring for the night himself. 

Another day, another reason that Kazi found to meet up with him. Even though they knew all of the dances now, they still came by the training field to ask an odd question that they could probably get an answer for from any other Moonshadow in the entire grove. And another day, Skor would give another gift. A pastry, or a book. Sometimes a little trinket from the forest that Skor found on his walk home that reminded him of Kazi. 

There was no more hesitation when the two danced at night. They were always just as excited as they were the first night they danced. Another day, another night, and each time the sun came up, Skor knew he was running out of time. Two more sunrises, and Kazi would be gone. He would never see them again, and every smile, every detail and every moment the two shared would be left in the past where they could never reach it again. 

Kazi had one more night to enjoy what time they had left with Skor. Tomorrow afternoon, the eclipse would happen, and the Sunfire party would return to Lux Aurea. 

Kazi met up with Skor for this last night. They moved through steps just as they always had, but both of them knew it was bittersweet. Though the smiles on their faces were real, they knew that this time tomorrow, they would be worlds apart, once again.

Skor walked them home at the end of the night, as he had since that second night, but this time he didn’t try to say anything. “Skor, wait.” Kazi spoke up. He did stop, but he struggled to look up at them. “Regardless of what happens in the future, I’m glad I got to spend the week with you.” They said. 

Skor finally turned around, walking up to them again. He didn’t stop until he was less than a foot away from them. “I’m just sorry we didn’t have more time.” 

Kazi didn’t try to hide the expression on their face, but they definitely felt they had to hug him. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders, holding him close. Skor didn’t hesitate when he embraced them back. “I’ll give you a real goodbye tomorrow. But this isn’t goodbye yet.” Kazi said. 

Skor pulled back just a little. Enough to look them in the eyes when he spoke. It took everything to speak instead of taking the risk and kissing them. But he decided to let his logic win this one. “Until tomorrow, Kazi.” He pulled away, and left. Leaving Kazi standing in the doorway, watching him disappear into the thick tree line.

Tomorrow would be the last they saw of him. But it would be enough for Kazi. 

-X- 

Everything was chaotic just before the eclipse. Everyone was chatting about and crowded into the courtyard. Kazi struggled to find Skor, but if there was anything they knew about assassins, it was that they tend to find you before you can ever hope of finding them. In this case only, that was a good thing. 

And find them, Skor did. Kazi felt a sudden tug that nearly pulled them into the ground, but the Moonshadow caught them before they dropped to the ground. “Sorry, crowds aren’t really my strong suit.” Kazi chuckled. Skor seemed to already know as he pulled them away from the courtyard gathering. 

“Where are you taking me?” Kazi smiled while they began walking through a quiet street. 

“A place where nobody will bother us while we watch the eclipse. Otherwise known as my roof where not even the lead assassin is brave enough to enter.” Skor explained. 

“I must be quite special.” 

“That you are.” He said. Skor helped Kazi up to the top of the tree where they could both stand comfortably and see the sun and where exactly the moon would come in to cover it. It had taken them nearly twenty minutes just to hey to the best position that they barely realized that the eclipse was beginning. 

Kazi wanted to say something, but they had no idea what. Regardless of whatever they were trying to say, the slowly creeping feeling of the sun being covered behind them began to take over. Chills ran over their skin while they felt the moon cover half of the sun. Kazi looked up, finding that their senses were right. 

Skor could feel it as well. While the sense of the sun grew weaker, the sense of the moon grew stronger. It was strange to feel such a thing before the sun was anywhere close to setting. But his eyes were not on the eclipse. It was impossible to take his eyes off the Sunfire in front of him. And while Skor normally relished the silence, the desperate need to speak took over. “I’m sorry we didn’t have more time.” 

Kazi tore their eyes from the enchanting orbit of ancient beings in the sky. “You don’t have to say goodbye for approximately twenty-six minutes. Don’t use it up now.” 

He wanted to believe them like he always did. But it hurt to know that they only have twenty-six minutes. “You’ve been counting?” 

“I want to stay in the moment for as long as I can. I don’t have to go back to the harsh reality for twenty-six more minutes.” They explained. Skor took their hand, holding it in front of him. He didn’t know what to say, or exactly what it meant for him to be here with them right now. 

Now the silence came easily. Neither of them felt the need to talk, while they just spent the moment trying to fully understand. Such a beautiful thing an eclipse was. When the sun and moon fully understood one another. They stood close, not embracing, nor looking one another in the eye. 

Kazi tried to give them self a pep talk in their mind. It was useless, but it would hurt too much to say it out loud. The week had been full of Skor's kindness, thoughtfulness and generosity. He had made it the most fun week of their entire life. They had learned so much more than anything from the library ever had. More than just questions got answered with Skor. Kazi knew that stepping away would hurt more than loosing just a friend.

Skor knew just as much as Kazi did. Kazi was the first to speak up, just above a whisper. “I don’t know if I can walk away.” 

He wanted to tell them they didn’t have to. That the next eight minutes of the eclipse could just repeat for the rest of eternity. But he couldn’t speak. Last night he had convinced himself to walk away. Skor now only hoped that Kazi wouldn’t do the same. All he had to do was take the risk. 

Skor brought his hand up to their cheek and pressed his lips against theirs softly. The kiss was almost reverent, but possibly the only thing keeping the two away from just leaving. Kazi pressed back with the same quiet energy. They might have been surprised, but this was the only thing they could really ask for. The moon had fully eclipsed the sun, and the two felt no sadness of having to leave. There was no world outside the two of them. 

But as every sun rises, every sun must set. Skor was the first to pull away, but Kazi understood. The moon slipped past the sun and it was midday again. Reality was back and the eclipse was over. 

“Come on, Kazi.” Skor said, pulling away to help them back down the tree. “I’ll see you off.”

It didn’t hurt as much as Kazi expected to get back on the wagon headed for Lux Aurea, but they had yet to say good bye. Skor climbed up the side of the wagon, waving Kazi to lean in for him. They expected a swift farewell, in an attempt to hope this could be as painless as possible. 

However, Skor said no goodbye. He handed Kazi a small gift, wrapped in a blue and silver cloth. “Until next orbit.” He said with a quick peck on their cheek, before hopping down from the wagon and allowing it to move on with the rest of the party. Kazi looked back until the illusion of the Silvergrove covered the village once again, and nothing but a sparkling forest was left behind. 

Kazi opened the cloth to see exactly what Skor's last gift would be. But it was just the same as his first. This one had a note with it. “You asked me what’s in a moonberry surprise, and I couldn’t tell you. But I know you will stop at nothing to learn, so I figured I should make this easier.” The second piece of paper was a long list of ingredients. Of course, Skor would leave none of their questions unanswered.

Until next orbit.


End file.
